


Catboo!- 8 Things

by Theceilingfan213



Series: Catboo [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Hybrid Ranboo, Demiboy Ranboo, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, He's a catboy now, He/They pronouns for Ranboo, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Pig Hybrid Technoblade, Ranboo Has a Tail (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tagging as I go, Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), enderwalking, platonic marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theceilingfan213/pseuds/Theceilingfan213
Summary: 8 Things about the cat side of Enderman-Cat hybrid Ranboo!1. Knocking things over2. 4 Times Ranboo gifted someone something3. Random Natptime4. Going Feral time :D5. ???6. ???7. ???8. ???
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo
Series: Catboo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191869
Comments: 39
Kudos: 604





	1. Knocking things Over

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo! This fic has been on my mind since I wrote my first catboo fic but I unfortunately got like 10 assignments to do and became obsessed with Minecraft survival worlds. But here it is! After a lot of debate with myself on if I should write, draw, or game, I wrote!
> 
> Speaking of my first Catboo fic, you don't need to have read it to read this but ya know, it's more of just a short story of how the antartic duo found out that Ranboo was part cat so read it if you want, you don't have too tho! (It's called Catboo!)
> 
> Not proofread wtf is that

It hadn’t been long since the antarctic duo had found out that Ranboo is an Enderman-cat hybrid and Ranboo found himself allowed to suppress that side of himself less and less. He had suppressed that side of himself for so long that he wasn’t even sure all that he was suppressing, so far all that had come out were small _mrreows_ when asking questions. At the moment, Ranboo was on his way over to the duo's house having been invited over for dinner. Fish, he was told, and he agreed enthusiastically. Ranboo knocked on the door, his tail swishing slightly over the snow covering their small porch. 

“Hey, Ranboo!” Philza greeted as he opened the door, respectfully avoiding eye-contact like always. 

“Hi! Thanks for having me over” Ranboo replied casually, closing the door behind him as he entered the warmth of the house. 

“It’s fine mate, we love having you over! Techno’s setting the table right now” Philza led him to the kitchen.

The pig-hybrid had his hair up in a bun and lacked the glamorous cape. Right now, he was Techno, not Technoblade. 

“Hi Techno” Ranboo greeted, not exactly expecting much of a reply. 

He wasn’t surprised when all he got was a small grunt of acknowledgment as he finished putting cups of water at each seat, straw and lid on one for Ranboo. Techno took a seat across from Philza while Ranboo sat next to Philza but put a seat of space between them, not feeling much for touch. Techno flicked an ear at him in question. 

“Sorry for I guess sitting kind of far away” Ranboo started explaining “I guess it’s kinda a cat thing? Most cats usually have periods of time where they just don’t want you to touch them at all and sometimes I get that. I still don’t exactly mind being touched but I’d still rather avoid it at all possible costs” 

“Ah, makes sense. Thanks for telling us and make sure you tell us if you ever feel like that so we can avoid touching you” Philza responded immediately. Techno nodded to Philza’s words and Ranboo gave a smile of gratefulness. 

With that, they began to dig into their meal, sharing light conversation with each other. Everything was fine until Ranboo’s eyes caught his cup. It was strange. He felt as though he needed to knock it over. Why would he? It’s the cup he’s drinking out of, he needs it right there, so why would he want to knock it over? He was so fixated on the cup, he didn’t realize the tiny _mrrw_ that he released, catching the duo’s attention. Ranboo’s eyes were slits as he just stared at the cup, his tail twitching behind him and his ears up, now appearing more cat-like. 

“You good there, kid?” Techno asked tentatively. 

The only response he received was the small swivel of an ear but no verbal response. His gaze on the cup didn’t waver and his tail started lashing. Slowly, Ranboo brought his hand up. He had long lost the battle with himself to not knock it over, his mind screaming at him to do so. He placed his hand behind the cup and _swipe_ he pushed the cup off of the table. The duo let out noises of surprise, Philza reaching out to try to catch the cup but couldn’t reach it due to being a seat apart. The glass shattered on the ground, sending glass and water everywhere. Ranboo seemed to snap out of his daze as the water splashed on his leg, burning him, and he let out a yelp that sounded suspiciously like a cat before teleporting away into the corner of the dining room. At this point, Techno had stood up in his seat while Phil simply looked on in surprise at the ender-hybrid. 

“Why did you do that?” Techno snapped, clearly upset at one of his cups being broken. 

“I-I don’t know!” Ranboo coward in the corner, legs still sizzling from the water. 

“Well, you had to have a reason to just go on and break one of my cups!” Techno scolded. Ranboo merely whimpered and wrapped his tail around himself. 

“Alright, settle down” Philza now stood up, wings being held up so they didn’t touch the water, “It doesn’t matter why he did it right now, all that matters is that the cup is broken and Ranboo is getting hurt. Techno, do you mind cleaning this while I take care of Ranboo’s wounds?”

Techno calmed down slightly at the mention of Ranboo being hurt, apparently not having noticed before. He nodded and silently got up to get the mop and a dustpan. Philza got up and headed over to Ranboo, who was looking at him consciously. He gestured for Ranboo to follow him, grateful that he did without complaint. Once upstairs, Philza worked in silence, applying burn cream on the wounds and giving him a pair of Techno’s pants that were too big for the pig-hybrid. Soon, all three of them were sitting in the living room, glass and water cleaned up. The due were sitting together on a couch while Ranboo curled up on a single couch, tail wrapped tightly around his legs and ears down. 

“Sooo, want to tell us what happened here?” Phil asked straight forward. 

Ranboo was dreading having to explain, feeling embarrassed for breaking a glass for such a stupid reason. “I-um- I just felt like I needed to knock it over” Ranboo flushed slightly from the embarrassment “I tried to stop myself, I really did! But it just didn’t belong up there I guess, I needed to knock it down.”

His explanation was met with mild confusion, no one really sure why he would feel like knocking over a glass until Techno spoke up, “Wait a minute, it’s a cat hybrid thing right?” He was met with blank stares so he continued “Well, I remember cats sometimes knock over things for seemingly no reason at all, which is what you did. Also, you looked more cat-like than usual, your eyes were silts, tail lashing, and your ears were perked up and appeared more cat-like.”

After the explanation, Philza’s face lit up with understanding and he nodded his agreement. 

Ranboo thought it over. “Well… It does make sense. Since you guys found out I’m an enderman-cat hybrid, I haven’t been suppressing any hybrid attributes. I guess this is just something I’ve suppressed for so long I wasn’t even aware it was a thing” Ranboo said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck slightly. 

“Don’t worry about it too much, I’m really glad that you’re comfortable enough with us that you don’t feel like you have to suppress anything around us!” Came Philza’s encouraging words. 

“Eh, it’s fine, just don’t break any more of my cups” Techno glared at Ranboo jokingly, causing the rest of the room to dissolve into laughter. 

“I’ll try not too” Ranboo continued to laugh. 

Even so, Ranboo went on to only receive plastic cups and plates whenever he went to Techno’s, just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyye :D  
> Hopefully I find more time during the week to write more for this! At least I should be updating this once this week (I will probably end up updating it like 3 or 4 times but depends on my mood this week)  
> Most of the other points I'll be making chapters on are stuff I've observed from my own cats (I've had 2 indoor cats and 3 outdoor cats) and everything probably doesn't apply to every cat or even most cats but they apply to at least one of mine so hehe
> 
> If you get inspired by anything you read in this fic for catboo, feel free to write it! I would love to see more cat hybrid Ranboo fics to pop up!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> As always, stay safe, stay hydrated, bind safely, Thanks for reading!  
> -R


	2. 4 Times Ranboo gave a Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 times Ranboo gave a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this turned out longer than I thought it would! Been yet again drowning in work, wanting to draw, and wanting to play Minecraft :)  
> Anyways, have this ;)
> 
> This Cat behavior is based off of how cats just think humans cant take care of themselves and goes hunting for gifts for them. Except Ranboo doesn't exactly go hunting and just makes/gives his friends stuff
> 
> If I had a dollar for each time google docs crashed while I was writing this I would be able to buy the Rantooz
> 
> Note: I reread my first Catboo fic and was like no I want to continue using He/They pronouns for Ranboo so yeah that's here now.

Tommy:  
Ranboo found that he enjoyed giving gifts. He always had, it was something in the back of his mind telling him to give gifts to people. They were about to have one of his first encounters with Tommy and they were buzzing with excitement and nervous energy. His tailed lashed back and forth and he had the feeling that he needed a gift for Tommy. He wasn’t sure what the loud boy would like. He heard that he liked disc, though he didn’t have any because he was still new so that was out of the question. Cobblestone? He had heard that Tommy liked to build cobblestone towers. Ranboo also vetoed the idea, knowing most of the server hated them and not wanting to fuel Tommy’s chaos. The time of meeting was coming near and Ranboo still had nothing to give. They felt themselves growing restless and ended up picking a flower for Tommy. He wasn’t sure how much the boy would like it but it was Ranboo’s favorite, an allium. Finally, Content with their gift, Ranboo headed off into the Nether for the meeting. 

-

To say that he made a bad first impression was an understatement. Before even speaking to Tommy, Ranboo stuck out his hand a little as he walked to present the allium to Tommy. Unfortunately, faith had other plans and they tripped on a rock, sending them stumbling forward and hitting Tommy in an accident. 

“DID YOU JUST HIT ME!?!” Tommy screech, taking a step back from Ranboo. 

“NO NO NO!” Ranboo waved his hands around, “I TRIPPED! I WAS TRYING TO GIVE YOU A FLOWER HERE!” Ranboo shoved the flower into Tommy’s hand. Tommy’s eyes softened ever so slightly as he looked at the flower.

“What, you like flowers?” Tommy asked but with little malice. 

“Yeah…” 

Tommy just nodded to Ranboo’s answer and moved to a new topic. Even so, he kept the allium in hand the rest of the time he was there, making Ranboo extremely happy. 

Techno & Phil: 

Even when after L’manburg was destroyed, even after he moved into the Arctic, Ranboo continues giving gifts. He had now been on the server for months and was frankly stacked. He spent most of his free time mining, whether for diamonds or for netherite, and he had plenty to spare even after making an entire extra set of maxed-out netherite armor. Ranboo still felt the urge to give gifts, feeling as though they needed to. He felt as though his ~~friends~~ neighbors would get suspicious of him for the constant gift-giving but he couldn’t suppress it anymore. It became harder after the discovery of their cat side, being told it was okay to not suppress anymore. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t connected the dots earlier. 

Techno and Philza got home from end knows what they were doing and Ranboo had spent the day working on stuff for them. They had both already received several gifts from them, Techno’s new ax of peace being provided to him by Ranboo, but they still felt the need to give more. Excitedly, Ranboo waved them over. Philza waved back and started going towards him, Techno following. 

“Hey, mate, what’s up,” Phil asked casually. 

“Oh, nothing much! I just made you guys stuff!” Ranboo presented a netherite shovel to Techno before turning to Philza and handing him some netherite ingots. “Sorry, Phil! I wasn’t sure what to make you so I just decided to give you some ingots instead!” Ranboo’s tail wagged happily behind him and his ears went up. 

The duo looked at their gifts before turning to look at each other. “Thanks, kid…. But you know you don’t need to give us stuff right?” Techno asked softly. 

Ranboo’s mood dampened slightly. “I know I don’t need to but I **need** too…” Ranboo’s tail stopped moving, ears going down. 

“Why’s that?” Philza questioned. 

“I-um- I just feel like I have to give you stuff” Philza opened his mouth to protest so Ranboo quickly continued. “It’s nothing you guys do! I feel this way for almost everybody… It just feels right, like if I don’t do it you guys won’t survive or something. It really bothers me if I don’t” 

After his explanation, Techno smiled, chuckling slightly. Philza and Ranboo looked at him quizzingly. 

“Bruh, am I really the only one in this entire empire who knows what a cat is? Cat’s give gifts to their humans because they think they can’t take care of themselves. They go ‘oh hey this person sucks at hunting, better get them something’ and I’m guessing Ranboo just does that but unconsciously.” Techno’s explanation made it seem glaringly obvious. 

“Well, I guess that explains it,” Ranboo said, laughing slightly. 

“Sure does, you catboy!” Philza ruffled their hair, “How about next time you try to stick to something like flowers or dirt blocks so you don’t spend your life saving on us.”

“I’ll try to keep that in mind” 

Tubbo: 

The next time Ranboo felt the urge to give a gift was to Tubbo. They had just jokingly got platonically married (no matter how much Tubbo insisted it was romantic, it was platonic) and Ranboo felt as though they had to give Tubbo something. Lucky for Ranboo, he knew exactly what he wanted to do. Ranboo loved feeding into jokes and bits and the marriage joke was no exception. Ranboo crafted two simple obsidian rings, one with a red and green stripe and the other with a stipe of yellow and black. Obsidian rings were typical for marriage in End culture. The red and green one was meant for Tubbo, to remind him of Ranboo, while the black and yellow one was meant for Ranboo. Happy with their creations, Ranboo also crafted a ring box to house the ring before setting out to their husband’s house. 

“Hi, Boo!” Tubbo greeted excitedly once he got there. 

“Hey Bee!” Ranboo responded back with the dumb nickname he thought of. They both devolved into laughter at it. Once they had calmed down, Ranboo decided to put their plan into action. 

“Hey, tubbo…” Ranboo said, catching the shorter boy's attention. He hummed back, turning towards Ranboo. Ranboo dropped to one knee, laughing slightly at the fact that being on one knee made him exactly Tubbo’s height, and brought out the small box from his pocket, his tail thumping against the snow behind him. Dramatically, Tubbo brought his hands up to his mouth and gasped. 

“Tubbo, would you be plankton with me forever and marry me?” Ranboo fought off a laughing fit, trying to remain at least slightly serious. They opened the box for Tubbo to see the contents of it. Tubbo fanned his hands at his eyes, as though trying to dry nonexistent tears. 

“Of course I’ll be plankton with you forever, Ranboo!” Ranboo took one of Tubbo’s hands and slipped on the ring. It fit perfectly. Carefully, Tubbo examined the ring now on his finger as Ranboo slipped their own ring on. 

“Did you make these?” Tubbo asked, curiosity in his eyes. 

“Uh- yeah, they’re typical wedding bands from ender culture” Tubbo took Ranboo’s hand to look at his ring. 

“They’re really cool!”

“Thanks!” Ranboo smiled, tail wagging behind him contently. 

Dream:

The Nether was hot, not that Ranboo could feel it anyways. He never felt much while in this state anyway. No emotion, no physical changes, just one objective. One objective that he needed to complete. _Talk to Dream._ They climbed over mountainous terrain, scraping and burning their hands but not as much as flinching at it. He needed to talk to Dream. Their tail was completely still for once, dragging against the scorching netherrack and losing fur. It didn’t matter. He needed to talk to Dream. He finally reached Dream, barely registering it but knowing it at the same time. Dream seemed to glare down at them despite Ranboo being several feet taller. 

“Do you have it?” Dream asked, voice cold and calculated. 

Ranboo nodded, his eyes were completely purple making him appear mindless. It wasn’t far from the truth. 

“Good” Dream smirked, reaching his hand out expectantly. 

Almost robotically, Ranboo reached into their inventory and pulled out something. Cat. Tommy’s name was etched into it. He placed it into Dream's hand with no hesitation. 

“Thank you, you may leave now” Dream didn’t sound thankful in the slightest, turning around and ender pearling away. 

Ranboo also turned but instead of ender pearling, he began walking. Back through the blazing heat. Back towards the freezing cold arctic. Back to his torn apart yard. Back towards his cats, who meowed in questioning upon seeing them. Back towards his bed, that he curled up on and slept, forgetting everything that had transpired in the process and waking up confused as to why his yard was in shambles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How we feelin :)
> 
> Incase it wasn't clear, the yellow and black on the obsidian rings represent bee's for Tubbo!  
> I know something's didn't actually happen the way they did but it's my fanfic and I can do what I want (as long as the cc's are comfortable with it of course)  
> Techno is also canonically a cat nerd cause I said so
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> As always, stay safe, stay hydrated, bind safely, Thanks for reading!  
> -R


	3. Nap time :}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo starts randomly sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the behavior of a bunch of my cats! Most of my cats have been relatively chatty and one thing they have done is, seconds after screaming their lungs up, suddenly curl up and just go to sleep. It's so freaking funny and I love them. It's inconvinent slightly when my current indoor cat is completely black and she decides to lay down in the middle of the walkway, which is dark brown almost black. Cannot count the amount of times I've almost stepped on her. 
> 
> -not proofread-

At this point, it had been months since Ranboo stopped suppressing any hybrid habits of himself. So far, they found themselves constantly knocking stuff over for no reason, a thick carpet now covering the floor of their house to prevent anything from. They had always given gifts to people but the urge to do so had tripled, vases now lined the windowsill of Techno’s cabin and Tubbo’s house from all the flowers they had given them. It had been a while since any new traits made themself known and Ranboo assumed that was it. Until he started getting tired constantly for almost no reason. At first, Ranboo assumed he was just not sleeping well enough at night and started taking small naps when he got home. He knew something was up when he found himself sleeping in random places, knowing he wasn’t enderwalking due to knowing how he got there. Even then, they tried their best to brush it off as not getting enough sleep and started going to bed earlier. Techno and Phil had yet to notice. 

That was until one day, Ranboo was just having a casual conversation with Techno. It was something about how growing potatoes in the arctic or something worked. All was fine until Ranboo was hit with a wave of exhaustion. He slowly tuned out Techno, eyes automatically looking for a place to rest. They stopped on a pile of dirt and sand, one of the only parts of the land not covered in snow. Without even noticing, their feet automatically started moving towards the location. Finally, noticing Ranboo wasn’t paying attention, Techno stopped talking, letting out a small confused noise but intrigued on where Ranboo was going. Ranboo got to the dirt and dropped to his knees, touching the dirt a little with his hands before throwing himself down and curling up on it, tail curling around him. Their eyes went to silts, the enderman equivalent of having their eyes closed, and was soon asleep. All during the time, Techno simply watched with confusion. He slowly made his way over to where the hybrid was curled, slightly unsettled by the unblinking eyes. 

“Ranboo?” He waved his hand in front of the kid’s face. No reaction. “Heh?” Techno wondered why the heck Ranboo just decided to go to sleep on a pile of dirt in the middle of a conversation. 

“Boy! Lunch!” Philza popped his head out of the cabin. He spotted Techno standing over a seemingly asleep Ranboo and instantly rushed over. “What happened?”

“I don’t know! We were talked and then he just kind of went to sleep” Techno answered, sounding worried.

“They gave no indication that they were tired? They just went to sleep?” Phil continues searching for answers. Ranboo’s tail started moving slightly as the talking continued. 

“No? I don’t think so, they seemed absolutely fine” Techno insisted, not sure if Ranboo was actually fine or not. 

More questions were traded between the duo, they didn’t notice Ranboo’s eyes becoming full again, signaling that he was awake. 

“What…?” Ranboo said groggily, wiping sleep from his eyes as he sat up.

“Ranboo!” Techno exclaimed, slightly startled because he thought the hybrid would sleep for longer, “Are you okay? What happened?” 

Ranboo’s brain took a second to wake up completely before they responded. “Uh- yeah I’m fine. I’ve been-um- randomly sleeping for some reason recently? It’s weird, I thought maybe I haven’t been getting enough sleep but then I started sleeping early and still have to take random naps so I have no idea what just happened really” Ranboo rubbed his arm as he spoke. 

“Hmmm, that is weird,” Techno was honestly just relieved his ~~friend~~ neighbor was okay. Phil looked deep in thought for a moment. 

“No, it’s not” Ranboo and Techno turned towards the avian, confusion evident on their faces. “Since Ranboo started showing more and more cat traits, I started reading up on cats. It’s supposedly instinctual for cats to sleep as much as possible in preparation for hunting, no matter how domesticated they are.” 

“Oh” Ranboo said dumbly, suddenly remembering how much Jjjjjjjjeffery, Enderchest, and Enderpearl sleep. “That makes sense I guess” 

“Heh, you’re becoming more and more of a catboy every day!” Techno teased, “Soon, you’ll be running around like a cat!”

“I will not!” Ranboo argued back, no malice in their voice. He was just glad to have finally figured it out. Together, with Techno and Phil, small beds were built around the empire, simple walls and roofs to keep the snow out, floors lined with soft cushions and blankets. Just in case Ranboo decided he needed a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting these out quicker than I thought ;)   
> The call of writing is too strong and I'm actually ahead of my school work so idk maybe another update later or tomorrow?
> 
> The explanation that Philza gave is the explanation I googled cause I didn't just want to give some bs explanation XD
> 
> Anyways, stan catboo and write catboo >:)
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> As always, stay safe, stay hydrated, bind safely, Thanks for reading!  
> -R


	4. Goin Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo goes feral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of one of my cats! Only one of my cats have done this and oh my gosh its crazy when she does it my gosh. Me and my family lovingly call it 'going feral' so it's probably not what you'd expect from the title of the chapter sorry 
> 
> //blood mentioned in like one sentence

Turns out, Techno was right. It wasn’t uncommon for hybrids to occasionally almost succumb to their instincts, acting and looking almost completely like their hybrid part for a period of time before returning to normal. It doesn’t happen to every hybrid and is more common in hostile mob hybrids than anything. Yet, despite all the odds, here Ranboo was, looking more catlike than he had in his life. Their body had already been built to walk on either two or four legs and this was the first time anyone had seen them walking on all fours. Their ears were in a constant state of raised, swiveling at any noise, and their tail was more active than ever. To say Techno and Philza were unprepared was an understatement. It had been Techno who found him initially, trotting on all fours with a dead rabbit in his mouth. The moment Ranboo caught sight of Techno, he ran over and dropped the rabbit at his feet then sitting back on his hind legs, leaving Techno looking on in shock for a couple of seconds. It didn’t take long for Techno to figure out what was on going on and he quickly ushered Ranboo into the cabin, taking the rabbit with him.  
Philza’s look of confusion was priceless as Ranboo rushed over to him and rubbed their cheeks over his legs and chest. 

“Looks like he’s gone full cat…” Techno explained the obvious, shutting the door behind him. 

“Seems like they have” Philza chuckled as he experimentally pets Ranboo’s head, receiving a content meow in response. 

“What do we do? We have like a 9-foot tall cat on our hands now” Techno placed the dead rabbit on the table, signaling at the small speckles of blood on Ranboo’s shirt once he received a questioning glace from Phil. 

“I don’t know, mate. I guess we just make sure we keep him in here? Cats sleep a lot anyway so maybe they’ll do that” Phil sounded hopeful, not wanting to imagine having an angry 9ft cat. 

Turns out, Phil’s hope was for nothing. A little while after figuring out what happened to Ranboo, Techno noticed the cat start to get fidgety. Every small speck of dust caught his attention, every tiny movement of Phil or Techno cause him to snap his head towards them. What set him off was a pack of seeds. A pack of beetroot seeds laid on the table and Ranboo apparently decided he didn’t want them there. Slowly, Ranboo got off of their position on the couch next to Phil and cautiously padded over to the table. He brought his hand up and lightly pawed at the pack. The seeds inside made a noise causing Ranboo’s curiosity to increase and he hit them harder. Soon, they were on the floor a little ways away after Ranboo hit them too hard. Instead of leaving it alone like they usually would, they bolted after it, doing a flip as they stopped themselves at the seed pack and knocking a vase of flowers over. 

“Ranboo!” Philza shouted, relieved to see the vase hadn’t broken. He got up with the intent to pick up the vase but it just caused Ranboo to tense up, shooting to a playful looking position looking at Phil.

Phil was thoroughly confused and took a step towards him after sharing a cautious glance with Techno. At Phil’s step, Ranboo turned tail and bolted, head making a painful sounding smack against the dining room table but not stopping their running. They reached the other side of the wall and turned left, claws scraping against the floor and skidding causing them to slam into the wall. Instead of stopping, Ranboo continued running back to where he came from, hind claws skidding on the floor for a moment before launching forward. Phil jumped onto the couch as Ranboo ran back, not wanting to get bowled over by the feral cat, and accidentally knocked over a pillow. Ranboo launched himself at the pillow. He clawed at it, rubbed his face on it, and growling. They bolted up and started running again once Techno put down his book, eyes full of amusement. The running and growling went on for about 5 minutes more, Phil and Techno taking great amusement to the show. Ranboo eventually stopped and simply curled up on the couch as if nothing had happened. Phil and Techno could barely contain their laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooop, I was gonna post yesterday but then assignment that took me 4 hours to do instead of the hour I thought it would take screwed me up  
> Sorry that this is kind of short, I imagine the other chapters are going to be relatively short except for one but aye who knows
> 
> I have no idea how many cats actually do this as only one out of many of my cats have done this. I imagine this is how cats are supposed to react to catnip? I have no clue if it is cause none of my cats have ever reacted to catnip before and its sad.
> 
> I'm carrying the cat hybrid Ranboo tag right now, more people should write it **wink wink**
> 
> Kudos are appreciated
> 
> As always, Stay safe, stay hydrated, bind safely, Thanks for reading!  
> -R

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyye :D  
> Hopefully I find more time during the week to write more for this! At least I should be updating this once this week (I will probably end up updating it like 3 or 4 times but depends on my mood this week)  
> Most of the other points I'll be making chapters on are stuff I've observed from my own cats (I've had 2 indoor cats and 3 outdoor cats) and everything probably doesn't apply to every cat or even most cats but they apply to at least one of mine so hehe
> 
> If you get inspired by anything you read in this fic for catboo, feel free to write it! I would love to see more cat hybrid Ranboo fics to pop up!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> As always, stay safe, stay hydrated, bind safely, Thanks for reading!  
> -R


End file.
